


Meeting the Team

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: The Boy from Brooklyn [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, F/M, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Natasha Romanoff - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Steve Rogers Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, plus sized reader, sam wilson - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: You finally get to meet the other Avengers. Well, some of them.





	Meeting the Team

Your doorbell rang promptly at eight forty-five in the morning. You grabbed your backpack and checked your hair in the mirror one last time before opening the front door.

“Y/N Y/L/N?” the man in the black suit asked.

“Y-yes,” you murmured.

“Hi, I’m your ride.” He stuck his hand out, looking at you expectantly. “Happy Hogan.” His smile was friendly and easygoing.

“Nice to meet you,” you smiled, shaking his proffered hand.

Happy gestured to the black SUV parked on the curb. “You ready? Your chariot awaits.”

You followed Happy to the sleek, black car and climbed in the backseat when he held the door open for you. This was crazy. You didn’t like being pampered.

“So, you’re Cap’s girl?” Happy asked once he was settled behind the wheel. He glanced at you in the rearview mirror as he eased into traffic.

“I-I guess I am,” you shrugged. You couldn’t stop the smile that spread across your face at the thought of being known as “Cap’s girl.”

You’d only been dating Steve for a little while, and most days, you forgot that he was the infamous Captain America. To you, he was just Steve, a Brooklyn native who liked old movies, ice cream, and going to the zoo.

Today was the day you were going to meet his friends, the other Avengers. Apparently, according to Steve, they’d been bugging him constantly to introduce you to the rest of the team. Steve had told them that they would eventually meet you, but not until you were ready. Not that you were sure you would ever be ready to meet another super soldier, a couple of deadly assassins, Tony Stark himself, the God of Thunder, the Falcon, and the man who could turn into a giant green monster. So, instead of putting it off indefinitely, which is what you really wanted to do, you decided to get it over with, calling Steve after your last date to let him know you were ready to bite the bullet, so to speak. After all, these people were a huge part of his life and if you wanted to remain “Cap’s girl” you knew they’d be a part of yours as well.

The original plan had been for Steve to pick you up and escort you to the compound, but a last minute mission had kept him in London until early this morning. He’d only gotten to the compound a couple of hours ago, so he’d sent Happy to pick you up, with a promise that he would meet you at the door.

Fortunately, Happy was great company. He kept a running commentary going as he drove out of the city and twenty minutes into the drive, you asked him to pull over so you could move to the front - ‘you didn’t look very comfortable back there, anyway’ he said - which made the drive far more pleasant for you, less like you were being escorted and more like you were going to hang out with friends.

Of course, just thinking about meeting Steve’s “friends” had you practically hyperventilating. You weren’t sure there was a more intimidating group of friends to meet on the planet and you said as much to Happy.

“Oh, they’re intimidating alright,” Happy acknowledged. “Look, let me give you a few pointers.”

You breathed a sigh of relief. “That’d be great. I can use all the help I can get.”

Happy chuckled to himself. “Okay, let’s see. Mr. Stark makes everything into a joke, but he’s got a good heart. He’ll probably tease you and Steve, but don’t take it personally. He means well. Um, when you talk to Mr. Barton, be sure to look right at him. He’s deaf, but he reads lips, so as long as he can see you, you’re good. Dr. Banner’s in the city, so you don’t have to worry about him. Ms. Romanoff, Mr. Wilson, and Mr. Barnes, well, they’re the ones you’re gonna have to impress. All three of them are very protective of Captain Rogers, so don’t be surprised if they give you the third degree. It’s only because they’re looking out for him.”

“The third degree times three?” you grumbled, scrubbing a hand over your face. “Yeah, I’m not nervous at all.” You dragged in a deep breath and blew it out. “Is that everybody?” you sighed. “What about Thor?” You were pretty sure that Happy could hear the fear in your voice.

“Well, Thor is actually back on Asgard, so I think that’s everybody,” Happy nodded. He reached over and patted your hand. “You’ll do great. You’re very sweet. I can see why Cap likes you.”

Happy made a right turn, passed through a tall, keycard controlled gate a hundred yards in, and drove another five minutes before coming to a stop in a circular driveway in front of a large one-story building.

“Wow,” you murmured, staring at the huge building surrounded by a multitude of other smaller buildings. “This is incredible.”

“It used to be one of Stark Industries storage warehouses until Mr. Stark had it renovated,” he explained proudly. “Now there’s living quarters, common areas, storage facilities, a gym, you name it, it’s got it. Pretty cool, huh?”

You were nodding, unable to find words for what you were thinking and feeling. This was all so overwhelming. A startled squeak left you when the car door suddenly opened and Steve stood there smiling at you.

“Hi, Y/N,” he grinned, one eyebrow raised. “You okay?”

“You scared me,” you laughed. “But, yeah, I’m okay. I guess.” You jumped out of the car and grabbed your backpack, which Steve promptly took from you, dangling it by two fingers.

“You ready for this?” Steve asked.

“No,” you shook your head. “But I’m here.”

“That’s half the battle,” he shrugged, his smile widening. He leaned in the door and saluted the man behind the wheel. “Thanks, Hap, I owe you one.” He slammed the car door, and took your hand, his fingers intertwining with yours.

“What do you want to do first?” he asked as he held the door open for you.

Before you could answer, a sharp whistle pierced the air. You looked up to see three people walking toward you. Black Widow, The Falcon, and the Winter Soldier. Without even thinking about it, you slipped behind Steve, clutching his hand, peering around his arm at his friends rapidly walking your way.

“That didn’t take long,” Steve mumbled. “You just got here.”

The three of them came to a stop in front of you and Steve. Sam was smiling, Natasha was looking at you with her head tipped to one side, arms crossed over her chest, a decidedly unfriendly look on her face, while Bucky was off to one side, looking mildly uncomfortable, his eyes darting back and forth from you to his best friend. They made for an intimidating group. You squeezed Steve’s hand even tighter, your heart thumping, and your mouth suddenly dry. 

“Hey,” Steve said, dragging out the word. “I suppose you guys are here to give Y/N the third degree.”

“No, no third degree,” Natasha shook her head. “Just a few questions.”

Bucky nudged Natasha with an elbow. “Nat, cool it. We just wanted to see what woman was crazy enough to date you,” he shrugged, a grin teasing the corners of his mouth. “She looks normal, Steve. How much you paying her to be your girlfriend?” He winked at you.

You giggled, your forehead pressed to the back of Steve’s arm. You certainly hadn’t expected the Winter Soldier of all people to be the first one to make you laugh. 

“We promise to behave ourselves,” Sam laughed. “Right, Nat?”

“I’ll do my best,” she responded. She spun on her heel and retreated back down the hall.

“Ignore her,” Bucky said, shaking his head. “She’s in a mood.” He held his hand out to you. “I’m Bucky by the way.”

“H-hi,” you stammered, taking his hand. 

He shook it gently, then Sam introduced himself, also shaking your hand. They asked you a couple of questions, nothing too invasive, nothing too deep and probing, just easy questions like where you worked, where you’d grown up, things like that. They quickly put you at ease. You could see how much they cared about Steve, you could tell that the three of them were very good friends. Bucky and Sam joked with each other almost constantly, to the point that it almost appeared as if they didn’t like each other, which you knew from talking to Steve was not the case. You couldn’t help but laugh at their antics.

They followed the two of you as Steve showed you around the compound, ending in a common room with several large couches, a conference sized table surrounded by chairs, and a small kitchen, equipped with everything one could need to cook a full meal. Steve offered you a cup of coffee, which he made, getting it perfect the first time, just the way you liked it. He set it in front of you and slipped into the chair beside you at the table, his arm resting on your chair, his fingers just brushing your shoulder.

“Okay, spill it,” Bucky said, dropping into the seat across from you, a smirk on his face.

“I-I’m sorry,” you sputtered. “Spill what?”

“Cap won’t tell us anything,” Sam added. “How you met, how long you’ve been dating, how you put up with him, nothing.”

“Leave her alone you two,” Steve growled.

“I’m pretty sure he puts up with me,” you giggled, glancing at Steve out of the corner of your eye. “I’ll let him tell you how we met, and we’ve been dating for a little over a month.”

“He won’t tell us how you met,” Bucky grumbled. “All he’ll say is that it’s thanks to modern technology.”

“He’s not wrong,” you shrugged.

“That doesn’t tell us anything,” Sam mumbled. He shot a look at the clock on the wall. “I’m on patrol in a twenty minutes, so I cannot continue the interrogation. Bucky, you tell me if you get anything useful out of her.” He pushed himself to his feet. “Y/N, it was very nice to meet you. I hope we can hang out again soon.”

Bucky also took his leave, promising he would continue the questioning later, dropping a wink your way before he disappeared out the door, leaving you and Steve alone.

You laid your head on the table and breathed a sigh of relief. Steve put his hand on your back and rubbed it gently.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Is there anybody left?” you asked, head still down, voice muffled. “I mean, I haven’t met Iron Man -”

“Tony and Pepper went into the city about a half an hour before you got here,” Steve explained. “They send their apologies. And Clint’s in D.C., testifying at the trial of a drug lord we took down last year. Don’t worry though, I’m sure you’ll get to meet all of them eventually.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” you sighed. You sat up and turned to Steve. “I don’t think Natasha liked me.”

“Nat takes a while to warm up to people,” Steve shrugged. He took your hand in his, absentmindedly running his fingers over your knuckles. “Give her a chance.”

“Is she going to give me a chance?” you asked.

“She might,” a voice said from the doorway.

Natasha stood on the other side of the room, leaning against the wall, one red eyebrow arched, her arms crossed over her chest.

“Excuse me, Captain Rogers, but you have an urgent phone call from Director Fury,” a disembodied female voice said.

“What was that?” you whispered.

“That’s F.R.I.D.A.Y.,” Steve replied. “She runs the compound.”

“And Tony,” Nat chuckled.

“I am the main user computer interface for not only the Avengers’ compound, but for Mr. Stark as well,” the voice explained. “Captain Rogers? Your phone call?”

“I’ll take it, F.R.I.D.A.Y.,” Steve said, shaking his head. “I’ll be right back, okay?” He pressed a kiss to your cheek before pushing away from the table. He paused beside Natasha and you heard him mutter ‘be nice’ before he was gone, leaving you alone with Black Widow.

“I don’t bite,” she piped up, as if she was reading your mind. She grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator and sat on one of the couches.

You cleared your throat, picked up your cup of coffee, and followed her, sitting down across from her. “I know that,” you said, sinking into the comfortable couch. “I guess...I guess you intimidate me.”

“I intimidate you?” she laughed, that same eyebrow arched, her head tipped to one side.

“Well, yes. Aside from the whole trained assassin and being one of the Avengers thing, you’re, well…” You gestured vaguely at her. “Gorgeous. Thin and perfect. And I’m well, not.” You pointed at yourself. Being in the same room as Natasha made you acutely aware of your weight, and your less-than-perfect figure.

Natasha shook her head. “Steve thinks you’re beautiful. You should hear him talk about you.” She took a sip of her water and leaned forward, her elbows on her knees. “Steve’s my friend. We’re close.”

“So he’s said,” you nodded. “I know your friendship is really important to him.”

“I don’t want him to get hurt,” she continued. “He really likes you.”

“And I really like him,” you said. “Trust me, I’m not going to hurt him. It’s the last thing I’d do.”

“He’s waited a long time to find someone who wanted to be with him, not because he’s Captain America, but because he’s Steve,” Natasha said. “He said that’s you. I hope he’s right.”

Steve came back into the room at that moment, heading directly for you. He sat next to you, his arm sliding around your back, his hand on your waist. “Are we good, ladies?” he asked, looking between you and his friend.

“I think so,” Natasha replied. “It was nice to meet you, Y/N.”

Steve didn’t say a word until Natasha had left the room, then he hugged you tight against his side. “Seriously, did she behave herself?”

“She did,” you nodded. “She’s just worried about you.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “I can take care of myself. She needs to relax.”

You squeezed his hand. “It’s okay, really. Thank you for introducing me to your friends.”

“Thank you for putting up with them,” he chuckled. “I’m just glad they behaved themselves. For the most part.” He kissed your cheek. “How’d you like to go for a ride in a quinjet?”

“Seriously?” you gasped. “Oh my gosh, that would be so cool!”

“Let’s go,” Steve smiled, dragging you to your feet and pushing you toward the door, his hands on your hips, his lips pressed to your ear. “You’re gonna love it!”


End file.
